Un Temps d'Hésitation
by Clio2000
Summary: Les interrogations de celui qui revoit enfin son ami de toujours... et qui devra le tuer pour sauver sa déesse.


Voilà longtemps que je voulais faire un OS sur Dokho ou/et Shion, et c'est chose faite. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Toujours en s'excusant du retard désastreux de ma fic "principale". Elle n'est PAS abandonnées, et je tiens à le dire. Je vous jure que tous mes OCs viennent me hanter chaque nuit, et je n'ais pas envie de me retrouver avec tout ce beau monde sur le dos (vu le nombre de dieux et autres loustics aux pouvoirs bien trop grand pour être raisonnable, je n'ai pas intérêt !). Donc voilà mon deuxième OS, en attendant la suite de Fièvre Noire, qui arrivera un jour, je le jure sur la tête de Shun !

* * *

Shion, pour l'amour d'Athéna, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. Tu n'aurais jamais pu. Pas après deux cent ans de bons et loyaux services. J'aurais voulu ne pas y croire. Mais le surplis que tu portes ne veut dire qu'une chose. Cet habit noir n'aurait jamais dû être porté. Par qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas par toi… ! Pauvre Mû… Te voir, après toutes ces années, ç'aurait dû être un soulagement, un miracle, une joie pour lui. Puis tu lui as demandé de t'amener la tête d'Athéna. Toi, demander ça à ton ancien disciple, le fils adoptif que tu chérissais tant ? Non, je ne peux pas croire qu'Hadès t'ait perverti à ce point-là. Et je doute que tu crois vraiment que Mû le fasse. Que cherches-tu à faire, Shion ? Veux-tu vraiment tuer Athéna, à laquelle nous avons consacré nos vies ? Tout ça pour douze heures de vie ? Douze heures… Tu auras à peine le temps de voir le soleil se lever avant que ses rayons ne te précipitent de nouveau en Enfer. Car tu ne réussiras pas. Jamais. Parce que si Mû ne t'arrête pas…. C'est moi qui le ferais. J'oublierais toutes ces années, toutes ces batailles que nous avons menées ensembles, tous ces jours heureux passés ensemble au Sanctuaire… Et je t'affronterais. Bon sang, te rends-tu compte ? Te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de briser en mille morceaux notre amitié ? Cette amitié que nous avons gardée intacte pendant deux cent ans… Tu la foules au pied. J'ai presque envie d'arracher ce maudit sourire sur ton visage. Tu es en train de trahir tous ceux qui t'ont connus, de dire haut et fort que tu vas tuer Athéna (aurais-tu, en plus, oublié la petite Sasha ?), et pourtant, tu souris. Shion, je sais que je devrais te haïr du plus profond de mon âme. Je le sais… Mais tout ça sonne horriblement faux. Ta trahison, celle des autres chevaliers d'Or, ce surplis, tout… Ton sourire est crispé, tes lèvres tremblent à chacune de tes paroles, tes paroles chancellent presque. Et surtout, tu t'es trahi toi-même. Tu aurais pu tuer Mû, comme tu prétendais le faire si aisément. Il venait de tonner qu'il ne te laisserait jamais passer. Tu aurais pu mettre ta menace à exécution… Mais tu n'as pas pu. Tu l'as paralysé, laissant ainsi passer Saga, Camus et Shura. Tu n'as pas pu te résoudre à abattre celui qui te considérait comme son père. Par les dieux, Shion, je n'y comprends rien ! Je n'arrive plus à discerner Shion du Bélier de celui qui se tient en face de moi, droit dans son surplis. Y reste-il encore un peu de celui qui fut mon compagnon ? Oui, je le sens. Il reste encore un peu du fier chevalier du Bélier, celui qui avait toujours un plan pour nous sauver tous. En as-tu encore un cette fois-ci ? Sais-tu où cela va nous mener ? Je l'espère, Shion. J'aurais voulu croire que tu en avais un. J'aurais voulu savoir que je pourrais te laisser continuer. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Pas avec les vies qui sont en jeu. Le sais-tu, Shion ? C'est mon disciple qui te fait face, arrogant qu'il est. Et même pour toi, je ne risquerais pas sa vie. Alors, s'il reste encore un peu de mon vieil ami dans mon adversaire, je lui demande pardon. Je lui demande pardon parce que l'un de nous va devoir mourir, peut-être pour rien. Sûrement pour rien, d'ailleurs. Les Guerres Saintes seront-elles toujours ainsi ? Ce sera notre deuxième, Shion. Ce sera aussi notre dernière, ce que je crains et ce que j'espère à la fois. Même si c'est pour vivre indéfiniment, je n'accepterais plus de voir ces massacres inutiles et les larmes des malheureux qui auront survécu à leurs amis, leurs compagnons, leurs frères. Je souhaite à cette génération, à tous ces chevaliers, ces hommes et ces femmes, de ne jamais voir autre chose que les jours radieux de l'après-guerre, de ne jamais verser des larmes que sur les moments de joie, et que, quand ils regarderont en arrière, vers le Sanctuaire, ils ne voient que ce que nous avons vu, Shion. Leur foyer.


End file.
